Just One of Those Years
by SaKyoko
Summary: It's Kagome's first year at Shiko High. There she meets Inuyasha and his cranky halfbrother, Sesshomaru. What surprises are in store for our favorite three? SessKag FINISHED!
1. Not your every day Welcoming

Author Note- Just a little story I'm making up as I go along. Something to do in my spare time.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.  
  
First Year at Shikon High Chapter1- First Day of School  
  
Kagome made her way through the noisy halls of Shikon High. It was her first day and she was completely lost. With shaky hands she read her schedule. She had Ms.Kadae for her first class. She was teaching History. Great just what I need, some old hag raving on about the past and how important it must be. "Kikyo", a voice called several times. "Kikyo, why are you ignoring me"? Someone tapped Kagome on the back, startling her none the less. She turned around to find a young boy, her age with long white hair and hazel brown eyes. "Oh sorry, thought you were someone else". Slowly the boy trudged away. As Kagome walked on she met up with a girl named Sango and a boy introduced as Miroku.  
  
"So your new here", Sango asked. "Yeah". "Well there are a few things you should know about Shikon High. One is you have to stay away from anyone named Kouga and Naraku. Another thing is, don't go wondering the halls alone. And never allow this guy to escort you anywhere", Sango pointed to the boy named Miroku. Kagome nodded, not completely understanding everything Sango had just said. "What class do you have next"? Kagome looked back down at her schedule for reassurance. "Uh, history". Miroku and Sango laughed. "What's so funny", Kagome asked offensively. Sango gave Kagome a slap on the back. "Nothing, it's nothing". Rather annoyed Kagome walked off. Room 106, where the heck is it? "Excuse me", a voice said from behind. Kagome turned around to find a boy with short, brown hair and blue eyes. "Are you lost"? Kagome smiled nervously. "Sorta". "Here let me see your schedule". His eyes wondered down the classes. "Hey, we have English and history together, here let me show you where first class is".  
  
"Thanks", Kagome smiled. After getting to her seat, Kagome realized why Sango and Miroku had laughed. This class was a joke. The kids were up and chatting while the teacher snoozed in her chair. Kagome cleared her throaght. "Um Ms.Kadae, I'm a new student here". She got no reply. "Don't bother", one kid yelled. "She's been asleep since the first day of school". Kagome turned around. It was the boy who had tapped her on the shoulder earlier. "Hi, my name is Inuyasha, sorry about earlier I thought you were Kikyo". "That's okay", Kagome smiled. "Here let me introduce you to everyone". Kagome followed Inuyasha down the rows of seats. "There's Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kikyo, and Kouga. You want to watch out for Kouga and Naraku, their troublemakers", Inuyasha murmured. "So I've heard", Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha smiled. "I'm guessing you've met Sango and Miroku already".  
  
During class Kagome opened her history text book and did the first few pages. Just because the others slack off doesn't mean you can too, you have to pass history.  
  
Kagome gave a sigh of relief when the belle rang. The boy that had helped her to history also offered to walk her to her math class. "I never caught your name". "My name is Hojo". "Well Hojo, Kikyo said she'd show me". Hojo gave a shrug before walking off. Behind Kagome, Kikyo laughed. "I think Hojo likes you". Kagome blushed but said nothing. "Come on we're going to be late", Kikyo pulled her new friend forward. "I'm coming", Kagome giggled.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but snooze during second period. It was a bore. Who needs this stuff anyways? Math was her least favorite subject. Her next class was Psychology. Her teacher was a Mr.Jakes, who was quiet scary in appearance. He was an old gentleman with long white hair and a curly, gray beard. His eyes were blood shot and had bags. His voice was gruff and raspy. But despite all that, it turned out to be Kagome's favorite class. Who knew Psychology could be this interesting!  
  
The only person she knew in that class was Sesshomaru but he pretty much ignored her presence. Her heart sank as the teacher announced that they would pair up in twos for a project.  
  
Who will I work with? Sesshomaru probably doesn't even know I exist and I know no one else! Couldn't the teacher have picked the pairs?  
  
Kagome gave a heavy sigh. It turned out that Sesshomaru and herself were the only ones left that didn't have a partner. "I guess you two will have to pair up", the teacher shrugged. Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru. He seemed to be annoyed by the idea but he didn't say anything. Kagome hoped that was a good thing. Who knew what really was on the Great Sesshomaru's mind?  
  
I could probably tell you but that would be no fun. I'll keep you guessing! Just because I'm a mean author and it would spoil the fun.  
  
"So, what should we do for our project", Kagome wondered out loud. Sesshomaru studied the strange girl that was his partner. She was different from any girl he ever met. She had a certain confidence about her, energetic as well. Psychology wasn't his favorite class but he knew this would be interesting. "Are you even listening to me", Kagome frowned. "Stereotypes", Sesshomaru murmured. "What"?  
  
"I said stereotypes, we can do our project on how people react to certain stereotypes". Kagome's face brightened as she thought the idea over. "That's a great idea", she smiled. It was a smile that would make most guys melt, not Sesshomaru but it did make his insides churn. "What is this girl doing to me, never have I felt like this"????  
  
"But where do we start", Kagome's smile turned to a slight frown. Sesshomaru shrugged to show that he could care less. "We'll have to meet after school for our project", Kagome rambled on. "Very well", Sesshomaru said in a bored sort of sigh. "And where will we meet"?  
  
Kagome thought this over momentarily. Sesshomaru watched as her face went from sweet and thoughtful to evil and sinister. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and grinned wickedly. Again, his stomache churned, this time from uneasy nerves. He did not like the look he was getting. Whatever Kagome had in plan, he knew he would not like it, not one bit. It was the first time in Sesshomaru's life that he actually feared for his well being. Who knew what this young girl had up her sleeve?  
  
"This will be a long week!", Sesshomaru mentally sighed to himself.  
Author- So what do all you readers think, is it worth continuing? After doing a little rereading, I realized that some of the Inu gang are a lil O.O.C. Sorry about that but I found it unavoidable. You'll have to bare with me on that one! Well please review cuz I like reviews! Tune in next time to see what our dear Kagome has in store for our poor Sesshomaru. I 'm open for any ideas that you might have or maybe something that you would like to happen, in the following chapters.  
  
arigotou for reading ^ -^  
  
Sesshomaru: Why do I have to be dragged into this lowly story???  
  
B.B: Aw, what's a matter Fluffy, don't you like ?  
  
Kagome: It's not bad  
  
Miroku: (gropes Kagome) I agree with Kagome-san  
  
Sango: ( hits perverted monk with boomerang) Hentai!  
  
(Both B.B and Sesshomaru sweat-drop)  
  
Sesshomaru: And another thing, don't call me Fluffy, wench!  
  
B.B: (Looks at Fluffy a bit too innocently) But Fluffy, I'm the author and I can do whatever I please. (Wicked grin as Fluffy is chased by pack of hungry wolves)  
  
Shippou: Remember to review!  
  
B.B: Do you believe he gets paid for that???  
  
Sesshomaru: I 'm filing for abuse!!!  
  
B.B: O.O 


	2. Detention on the First Day

A/N- I'm such a horrible author...making you wait so long for chapter two. I so sorry!!!! Chapter three will be posted a lot faster.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Just one of those years Chapter two- Detention on the first day  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome in concern. The smile she was giving him was really creeping him out. "Kagome?" Ignoring him, she ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook. "I'll give you my address and we can start at my house.  
  
"Well that's fine and everything but can you please stop smiling like that, you're actually creeping me out." Sesshomaru tried hard to say this with a straight face but couldn't help but smile as he realized just how silly it had sounded. Seeing that Sesshomaru was actually showing some emotion, Kagome smiled as well.  
  
Next Kagome had lunch. Kikyo and Sango had both saved her a seat. "What do you have after lunch?" Kikyo grabbed Kagome's schedule, not waiting for a response. "Oh good you have next hour with me and Sango, it's parenting skills." Kagome gave an exaggerated sigh. "Last thing I need right now is some old lady telling me how to raise children. I'm not even sure if I want any."  
  
"They you definitely won't like our next class, old lady Blockman is cranky and enjoys nothing more then to make the whole semester hell for you." Sango said in a matter of fact tone. After lunch the three went and chatted with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. Five minutes into conversation and Miroku had already been slapped several times, courtesy of Sango. Unfortunately causing them to be late for their next class.  
  
"You're late, that will be a lunch detention for all three of you." Sango mumbled just about every bad word in the book under her breath as she took her seat. "That will be two for you, Ms.Sango." Kagome was there no more than five minutes and she already hated the class. Today Ms.Blockman was teaching them how to sew pillows.  
  
"Owww..stupid needle go and poke me like that!!!!!" The whole class turned to watch the new girl insult the sewing needle. "Is there something the matter with your needle.Kagome was it?" Kikyo and Sango burst into silent giggles as their friend turned a bright shade of red. "Uh..no mam, there is nothing wrong with the needle." Ms.Blockman gave Kagome a stern look. "You can join Ms.Sango in a second detention. See class, Kagome here is a fine example of a bad apple, I would have expected much more from a new student too." Kagome sank even lower in her chair. Today was just not a good first day. Already she had two lunch detentions!!! What would she tell her mother?  
  
"Those of you who did not finish their pillow has homework tonight." Ms.Blockman announced after class. Kagome gave an inward groan, only one side of her pillow was done. Kikyo was the only one that had finished. "What do you have next?" Kikyo actually gave her time to look at her schedule. "Uh..I have English next."  
  
"You have class with the guys and Sango."  
  
"Finally another girl!!!"  
  
Kagome walked into her next class to find that herself and Sango were truly the only girls in that class.  
  
"Alright class, today we will start the Romeo and Juliet movie, it should take the rest of class and tomorrows." In front of Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha were both booing. Sango sat to her left while Hojo sat to her right, Sesshomaru was seated behind her. She didn't know any of the other guys. After the teacher quieted the two "rowdy boys" as he called them, he started the movie. Miroku had ended up showing up in the middle of class. Apparently he had been in the clinic getting bandaged up. Sango had beat him up pretty good.  
  
"Miss me girls?" Kagome snickered as Sango bonked Miroku on one of his soar spots. "Shut up lecher, I like this movie." Miroku smiled in that perverted way of his. "How about me and you go to my house and play our own Romeo and Juliet?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Sango. This received another good whack. Sesshomaru watched on in amusement as Miroku hit on Kagome and received the same beating as before. 'And he still keeps at it?'  
  
By the end of class Miroku had a new set of bruises. "If we go to detention now, we won't have to miss two lunches."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Looks like you two will be joining Miroku and Sesshomaru then." So the girls were stuck with Miroku and Sesshomaru for another good hour. "Just what my day needs!" Kagome grumbled to herself. It didn't help either when they found out Ms.Blockman had detention duty today. "The gods must be against me today." Sango shrugged. "It could be worse Kagome."  
  
"Oh don't say that Sango, it's an automatic jinx."  
  
"There's no such thing as a jinx, trust me."  
  
"The air conditioning broke so it will get hot in here, I have to run a quick errand so no opening of the windows." Ms.Blockman announced it like Christmas was starting early. Kagome gave Sango the evil eyes. She in return only shrugged. "Just a bad coincidence."  
  
"So what are you two in for?" Miroku asked with much interest. "We were late for class and didn't help when Sango had cursed under her breath. "Hey how was I suppose to know the old hag could hear so well!!!! Besides you were the one who were yelling at your sewing needle in the middle of class!" Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow. "You were yelling at a sewing needle?" Kagome hid her face in her hands. "It poked me!" Sango patted her on the back. "Yeah, real good defense Kagome."  
  
"But a sewing needle?" Angrily Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "It hurt okay!!!" Sango giggled as the two bickered back and fourth. "You two fight like an old married couple." Both Sesshomaru and Kagome bonked Miroku on the head. "No I would have to agree." Kagome bonked Sango on the head as well. "Oww.Kag that hurt."  
  
Ms.Blockman ended up coming back right when detention was over. "Okay now try and stay out of trouble." Relieved Kagome left that building as quickly as possible. She sat in the parking lot wondering how to get home. She had taken the bus this morning and they were long gone. She wasn't in the mood to walk either.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Kagome spun around to find none other then Sesshomaru. "Well I don't want to burden you or anything."  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "It will be no problem at all, I have to come over for the project thing anyways. We can start early." Nodding, Kagome got in the car.  
  
A/N- Sorry I'm such a slow updater but it would help if you people gave me some ideas for this fic. I'm fresh out. 


	3. Lechery, Nasty Rumors and More Detention

A/N- Hello peoples, Iam alive and well, just slow at updating, if you peoples gave me some ideas, I'd update faster!  
  
Disclaimer-If I owned Inuyasha, the series would end as sess/kag and I wouldn't be here right now! And i don't own a beautiful mind!  
  
Just One of Those Years Chapter three- Lechery, Nasty Rumors, and More Detention  
  
Kagome gave a sigh of relief as her mother left the room. Kagome was almost positive that she was about to whip out the old baby photos.  
  
"Let's do the paper work tonight and the actual project over the weekend." Sesshomaru stated calmly.  
  
Nodding, Kagome got out a piece of paper. "We can go to the mall and ask various people to take a survey as a prep and then as a goth. We can record how the people react to either stereotype."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval.  
  
And so the two set to work on making up a survey and a hypothesis. They ended around dinner time because Sesshomaru had to go home and Kagome's mom had supper on the table.  
  
"What did you say his name was, sweetie?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yes, he seems like a nice boy."  
  
"Well I don't like him, that one has a bad aura." Kagome's grandfather grumbled.  
  
Kagome giggled. "There's no need to worry grandpa, it's not like we're dating or anything. Sesshomaru doesn't even like me as a friend."  
  
"I think he looks cool." Souta piped in.  
  
The next morning Kagome decided to drive to school, in case Ms.Blockman gave her detention again. In history Kagome ended up choosing to converse rather than study. Inuyahsa's party was comming up and the girls were already planning a shopping trip.  
  
"I can pick you two up tomorrow after school, we'll go to the mall." Sango exclaimed in an excited tone.  
  
"Just exactly who's gonna be there?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyo looked thoughtful. "Well us and the guys....."  
  
"And a few close friends." Sango added.  
  
In math they had a substitute teacher so there wasn't much work to be done. In psychology they were watching a beautiful mind. Kagome was liking this teacher already. After third hour, Sango waited for Kagome, a grin plastered clear across her face.  
  
"And what are you so happy about, we have detention today, if you've already forgotten."  
  
"I just got done talking to Kouga and he said that Ms.Blockman is out today so we go to Ms.Kadae's room for detention!"  
  
"Which means we also have a sub in fourth hour!" Kagome beamed brightly.  
  
The two girls sighed as they saw that the rest of the gang was there as well. Kikyo was sitting with Naraku and Inuyasha, leaving them with Kouga and Hojo. The two girls frowned as Miroku took the seat behind them. Sesshomaru on the other hand sat alone and more off to the side.  
  
"Would you please quit calling me your woman, you stupid jock! I'm not interested in you Kouga!" Growling in irritation, Kagome tried desperatly to scoot her desk farther away from the persistant boy.  
  
Sesshomaru watched on in amusement. This sort of thing never got old. He grinned as he saw Kagome jump to her feet. Attached to her thigh was none other than Miroku.  
  
"Get off, you leech."  
  
Sango bashed the boy on the head as she tried her best not to laugh. It was indeed a funny thing to see. Miroku didn't let go until after the fourth hit, passing out on the tile floor. Causing poor Kagome to topple over, straight on her butt. The whole room was filled with an uneasy silence. Sesshomaru looked to the scene before him and just could not help it any longer.  
  
"Bwa-ha-ha-ha."  
  
The laughter stopped abruptly when he saw that Kagome was grinning. The boy felt his heart stop in mid-beat. He knew very well what that grin meant. She was up to something. He frowned as the girl stood and dusted herself off, still wearing that calm, damn grin.  
  
"Now it's your turn Sesshio."  
  
In one quick movement, Kagome had pulled Sesshomaru out of his chair. On pure instinct he grabbed for her waist, pulling the girl down with him. Putting the two teenagers in a very suggestive position. Inuyahsa burst into fits of laughter as he saw his older half-brother turn a nice dark shade of red. With evil eyes, the two turned to Inuyasha.  
  
*Gulp*....."Um guys.....why are you lookin' at me like that.....guys?"  
  
*Bang*  
  
Just then the belle rang and the gang left, leaving behind an unconscious Inuyasha. All three girls walked to parenting skills in much higher spirits.  
  
As the substitute snoozed at his desk, Kikyo and Sango jabbered on about Inuyasha's party. Kagome nodded here and there but was really paying attention to the two girls seated behind her. She remembered Kikyo introducing them to her as Yura and Kagura.  
  
"That Higurshi gurl is bad news."  
  
"I heard her and kouga are an item." Kagura spit out.  
  
"That two timer also has it in for Hojo."  
  
"You mean three timer, word is Higurshi threw herself on Sesshomaru in detention today."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed as she gripped the edges of her desk. Her knuckles slowly turning white.  
  
Kikyo and Sango stopped their chit chat to stare at Kagome. Their eyes widened as the two girls listened to Yura's and Kagura's rude remarks. Before anybody could blink, Sango was back there kicking ass. It only took Kikyo and Kagome a mila second to join in as well.  
  
All the shouting and screaming had awaken the poor substitute. Breaking it up, he gave after-school detention to all of them. Kagome and Sango were both fuming by the time they reached English.  
  
Smiling idiotically, the teacher got up in front of the class to make an announcement. "After we finish the movie, we're gonna read the play, parts will be given after class."  
  
The whole room was filled with loud groans as he started the movie. After class each student was handed a slip of paper.  
  
Sango looked over her friend's shoulder. "I got the nurse, what about you?"  
  
Kagome sighed in dismay. "I have to be Juliet."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" She gave her friend a quizzical look.  
  
"I have to kiss Romeo."  
  
"So.....what's wrong with that?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. "Sango, for all we know, Miroku could be Romeo."  
  
The other girl winced. "I see your point."  
  
From behind Sesshomaru listened in on the girl's conversation.  
  
'Who is Romeo?'  
  
Shrugging it off, he read the name on his slip of paper. Sesshomaru's gaze traveled back to Kagome, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
The belle rang, signalling that it was the end of the day.  
  
"Ready to do some more detention?" Sango grumbled.  
  
"Looks like you two are with me and Sesshomaru again." Miroku put an arm around Sango.  
  
"Oh goodie." Was Kagome's sarcastic remark.  
  
"What did you do this time? Attempt murder on the sewing needle?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.  
  
Just then Kikyo and Inuyasha joined them. "Actually they attacked two girls in parenting skills."  
  
Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "Who told you?"  
  
"Please Kagome, I'm sure half the school probably already knows by now."  
  
"Just what I need." Kagome mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow. "Only your second day here and you're already having a third detention?"  
  
Kagome huffed. "Well it's not like it's entirely my fault! Besides, they started it."  
  
"Oh yes, very mature." Sesshomaru snickered.  
  
"Oh stuff it Fluffy."  
  
The offended boy stopped right in his tracks.  
  
"W-what did you just call me???"  
  
A/N- Well I stop there! Hmmm....how is the great Sesshomaru-sama goin' to react to the new nick name and who got what part in the play? If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter. If you guys give me some ideas for this fic, I'll post a lot faster! Well please review. ^-^ Ja ne for now. And don't forget to give me some ideas in your reviews or you can e- mail me at- sessinu@hotmail.com 


	4. It Could be Worse

A/N- I know I'm a slow updater but it's not like you peoples bother giving me ideas when I ask for them. Truth be told I have writers block and need some inspiration. It could be as stupid as locking them in the bathroom, anything to get my creative juices flowing! This chapter isn't how I wanted it to turn out but it's longer then the last so I hope you enjoy it anyways.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, no point in rubbing it in  
  
Just One of those Years Chapter one- It Could be Worse  
  
Sesshomaru's left eye twitched involuntarily upon Kagome's entrance, in history the next day. He still had a hard time excepting the fact that this girl had dared to nickname him of all people; fluffy!!! There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing very well that this humiliation would follow him through all of high school.  
  
Taking no note of his moodiness, Kagome opened up one of the textbooks and began her work. Wanting very much to get her back for the insulting nickname, Sesshomaru poked her from behind.  
  
"Hey brat!"  
  
This immediately got her attention. "Brat?"  
  
But before he could give a smart remark, Kagome jumped straight out of her seat. Face growing red, the girl yipped in surprise. Under her desk was none other than Koga and Miroku themselves. Normally Sesshomaru found this sort of thing rather amusing but for some reason it merely annoyed him this time.  
  
"Would you two leeches grow-up, she doesn't like you now leave her alone." His voice had become dangerously low and it was a wonder that he hadn't been growling by now.  
  
Obediently, as if given orders by a great lord, the two boys returned to their seats. It had appeared that this would be the last time they would bother poor Kagome, but who was really to know?  
  
Very much relieved, the girl sat back down. Not exactly through, Sesshomaru poked Kagome a second time. It soon resulted in a giant verbal war, stopping at the dismissal belle, only to be restarted during psychology.  
  
"Would you stop calling me brat?!"  
  
"Only if you vow never to use the word fluffy again."  
  
"Okay fluffy."  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"Yes fluffy."  
  
"You are such an immature brat."  
  
"And you're an egotistical jerk!"  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Fluffy."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Fluffy."  
  
"Brat."  
  
The teacher loomed over the two students menacingly. "Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi!!! You have interrupted my class long enough, that will be a lunch detention for both of you!"  
  
Kagome sat down in her seat, resting her forehead on the edge of the desk. She was seriously considering banging her head against it but thought better of it. Another detention, not to mention one with Sesshomaru was just too much. What would her mother say to so many detentions and only on the third day of school.  
  
As usual Sango waited for Kagome to get out of psychology. "Um Kag, the lunch room is this way." Her friend pointed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yes Sango-chan but I am heading off to detention hall and it is that way."  
  
Her friend did not miss the sarcasm dripping with every word. "What happened?"  
  
"Ask fluffy!" And with that Kagome was off. To make matters worse, Naraku and Sesshomaru were the only two people in the whole room that she knew. The rest of the gang had been able to stay out of trouble and were currently enjoying their cafeteria food. Just peachy.  
  
Feeling rather brave, Kagome daringly decided to take her chances with Naraku and sat by him. After sitting, he turned to her slightly blinking once and then twice in what was probably surprise. Furrowing his brows the boy looked at her as if only seeing her for the first time. Without warning he poked the tip of her nose as if making sure it was actually there.  
  
Befuddled Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, wondering if he found the action just as confusing as she did. Was she suppose to poke him back? Sesshomaru gave her a look that clearly stated, 'your problem not mine.' Peeved, Kagome looked back to Naraku who at the moment was staring at her more intently then before. She blushed involuntarily, under his steady gaze. Trying to ignore the unwanted attention, Kagome pretended to be highly interested in the color of her fingernail polish.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Pardon me?" Kagome asked a little startled at the sound of his voice. It was low and deep, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Inu's party, are you going?"  
  
"Ummm..yeah, I'm going with Sango and Kikyo."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A sigh of relief escaped Kagome's lips when she saw that Naraku did not plan on carrying the conversation any further and had went back to doing whatever it was he was doing. Feeling a tad uncomfortable, the teenager casually got up to sit by Sesshomaru. This got her a few curious stares but anything was better than sitting by Naraku.  
  
Kagome almost laughed at the peeved look Sesshomaru was giving her. Was he actually upset with for choosing to sit with Naraku, rather then himself? The very thought caused Kagome to snort indignantly.  
  
"And what is it that you find so amusing?" The boy inquired with a raised brow.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just a thought."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Whatever brat."  
  
"Oh, you're just jealous, fluffy."  
  
"And tell me brat, just what would I be jealous of, hn?"  
  
"Now fluffy, would it be any fun if I didn't keep you guessing?"  
  
"My patience is running rather thin with you."  
  
"Seesh, you're starting to sound like my mother."  
  
"And you're starting to really get on my nerves."  
  
"Good, then my job here is done."  
  
Sesshomaru made an impatient gesture as if to end the conversation, causing Kagome to flinch. Immediately, his full attention was upon her. Had she thought he would actually hit her? The unpleasant thought made him frown slightly. His frown increased as he looked back to Kagome whom was avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Is something the matter with you, brat?" Expecting a smart comeback, Sesshomaru was surprised when the girl answered a small, 'no'. To Kagome's relief and Sesshomaru's dismay, the belle rang, dismissing them to their next class. He watched as the girl nearly jumped out of her seat, rushing past him and soon out the door. No doubtingly to avoid him.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the thought. 'No matter, I'll get it out of her when class is over..not that I really care...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's earlier tension was replaced with dread upon seeing Ms.Blockman was back. Taking a seat in the back, she pretended to be highly interested in the writing on the desk. There was still a few minutes until class started; for once Kagome was early to class.  
  
Kikyo and Sango took their usual seats on either side of her. Faking a smile, Kagome greeted her friends.  
  
"So how was detention?" Sango asked with mild interest.  
  
"Uneventful", Kagome replied.  
  
"Well that's surprising, I figured you and Sesshomaru would be leaving in tiny pieces. You two seem to be always biting each other's heads off." Kikyo pointed out knowingly.  
  
Kagome winced slightly. "Am I really that bad?"  
  
"Yep", Sango and Kikyo answered in unison.  
  
"Are we still on for the mall today?" Kagome asked hopefully, knowingly changing the subject.  
  
"Course, we can all meet in the parking lot after sixth." Sango perked up a little.  
  
"Maybe I should drive." Kikyo mumbled.  
  
"No way! It's my car and I get to drive!" Sango huffed.  
  
Kikyo shifted her weight, leaning in on Kagome's side. "If you have any last words say them now and pray hard."  
  
Before Sango could make any protests, class started.  
  
In English they would be starting on the class play. Kagome hoped with every ounce of her being that Miroku wasn't Romeo. That was the last thing she needed right now. Not being able to take the horrible suspense any longer, Kagome tapped Miroku from behind.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-chan?" For once the hentai didn't try anything.  
  
"Ummm.What part did you get Miroku-kun?"  
  
The boy sighed. "Mercutio, and you?"  
  
Kagome too sighed. "Juliet..I'm dreading finding out who Romeo is. Truth be told I was afraid it would be you. Now I'm worried it's going to be Koga or Hojo."  
  
"I thought you liked Hojo." Sango interrupted.  
  
"Well Hojo-kun seems nice and everything.I suppose he's okay but...I don't know."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "She's too hooked up on Sesshomaru to care for any other guys."  
  
Kagome's face turned three nice shades of red. "I am not! How can you even say that, we don't even like each other!"  
  
Inuyasha's face was one of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? The two of you flirt like crazy!"  
  
"We do not!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I don't know..it does appear that Sesshomaru-san has a thing for you." Miroku said with a sly grin.  
  
"I beg to differ." A cold voice spoke up from behind.  
  
Kagome slumped in her chair, knowing very well whom the owner of the voice was. Had he heard everything? Was she suppose to say something on her behalf now? 'Oh lord why me?'  
  
Much to Kagome's and Sesshomaru's relief, the teacher announced that class would begin. But to the girl's complete horror, so called fluffy was her Romeo. The play ended up being a total disaster. Dare I even go into detail?  
  
Mercutio was constantly fondling or groping Juliet and her maid, which caused a rather large fight with Romeo. Fists went flying and more detention was given out. To top it off there was not enough girls to play the female roles so the men had to and they didn't exactly look good in dresses.  
  
To make matters worse at the scene of the kiss, Juliet tripped over Romeo bringing them both crashing to the floor. He ended up kissing the top of her nose rather than her lips. The kiss itself was an embarrassment not likely to be forgotten. By the end of class there was bruises and headaches. Not one student had left the room unscratched.  
  
Could things possibly get any worse? Why yes, they could actually. As the students filed out, their teacher announced that he had made sure to get everything on tape and would show the film after the morning announcements the following day. Kagome dubbed him teacher from hell. Ms.Blockman wasn't even that cruel...well not to her knowledge anyways.  
  
It wasn't until Kagome reached the parking lot that she let out all her stress and anger in one loud scream. Sure, she got a few stares but it proved to be well worth it. It was not as if she cared what other people thought to begin with.  
  
"Are you quite done yet?" A bored voice asked from behind. And as you all have probably guessed, it was indeed Sesshomaru.  
  
"Maybe", Kagome answered off-handedly.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
"Not from you thankyouverymuch. Sango is already giving me a ride."  
  
"Then I'll be sure to schedule in your funeral for tomorrow."  
  
"She can't be that bad of a driver, besides the mall isn't too far off; fifteen minute drive at the most."  
  
"Maybe so but a lot can happen in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Whatever, fluffy."  
  
"Why did you do it, brat?"  
  
"Do what", Kagome asked sincerely.  
  
"Flinch as if I would hit you?" The question had seemed to be nagging at him through all of fifth and part of sixth. It had been the only reason he had offered her a ride. It would had made it easier for him to get a straight answer. You can't really avoid someone successfully when in the same car.  
  
"Oh that....It's no big deal Sesshomaru, I just had something in my eye, that's all..honest." Her reply had sounded rather stiff but it went unnoticed.  
  
It was apparent though that she was keeping something from him. There was no way he would believe that lame excuse. The girl had to do better than that. But Sesshomaru had already shown a lot more interest than he had intended to, so let it drop there.  
  
"My mistake, see you later, brat."  
  
"Okay Sesshomaru." Her voice was soft and distant. He assumed he had brought up something rather painful and felt almost sorry that he had but it would only be sooner or later that he would find out exactly what it was.  
  
Sesshomaru walked gracefully to his car, feeling the girl's eyes bore into his back. Getting in the black sports car, he let his anger slip a little, slamming the car door, much louder then was intended. He had no clue as to why he was mad, he just was.  
  
Kagome's parting words replayed in his mind; 'Okay Sesshomaru.' It obviously annoyed the heck out of him when she called him fluffy but hadn't this time and it actually bothered him.  
  
'What do I care anyways?' Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to push the thought away. Eyes now on the road, Sesshomaru tried his best to concentrate on his driving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You two ready to go?" Sango asked both Kikyo and Kagome.  
  
"Yep", they answered in unison.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Kikyo pleaded, it being her last hope.  
  
"I told you already; my car so I get to drive!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she got in the car. One thought seemed to replay in her mind as she fastened her seat belt and listened to the engine roar to life. 'If I'm not careful he may find out.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama you're home!" Rin latched herself onto her older brother's leg.  
  
"How would you like to go to the mall, Rin?"  
  
"Can I get something there Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes Rin, now go get your shoes on." He patted his younger sister on the head.  
  
As Rin raced off in search of her shoes, Sesshomaru went to inform their mother of his plans.  
  
"That's fine; just don't spoil the child too much. You've already showered her with enough gifts as it is. She has a whole play room full of stuff you bought her for goodness sake."  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, it was just a small head cold, that it was."  
  
"You've watched Kenshin today?"  
  
"A little..."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "You should still rest, you look tired."  
  
His mother smiled as she shook her head. "You would have thought that you were the parent here instead of me...So when are you going to bring a girl home?"  
  
Sesshomaru had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. His mother asked that question every time he went out and always he gave her the same answer.  
  
"When I find a girl that is actually of some interest to me."  
  
"Yesterday Inuyasha visited but you weren't home; he told me that there was a new girl at school that you have become quite found of."  
  
"He was mistaken; I have taken no such liking."  
  
"From what I've heard you two even have nicknames for each other."  
  
Sesshomaru honestly didn't have an answer for that one. For once he found himself stumped. Pretending to be highly interested in the floor tiles, he thought for a moment.  
  
"Name calling and nicknames are two very different things; I'm really not interested in this new girl that you speak of."  
  
His mother merely smiled. The red tint to her son's face had not gone unnoticed."  
  
A/N- Well that's all I have for you for now. Pretty please give me some ideas! 


	5. Three Strikes and You're Out

A/N- It didn't take me as long to update this so don't be mad at me! It's a little on the short side but I hope you like it anyways and if there is anything you want to happen in this fic then tell me in your review or e- mail at sessinu@hotmail.com I just might make it happen. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I hate these stupid things. (grumbles under her breath) I don't own Inuyasha and crew so in lamest terms your not aloud to sue me! I'm broke anyways.  
  
Just One of those Years Chapter five- Three Strikes and You're Out  
  
Kagome stumbled out of the blue sports car. Rather shaken, the girl's knees gave out and she found herself on the ground. Kagome looked at the cemented parking lot rather fondly, the same way Kikyo was. It was the grateful look people normally get after a near death experience.  
  
"Come on you guys, my driving isn't that bad! Such drama queens!" Sango scowled at the two girls. Pulling them both to their feet, she dragged them into the mall. Once inside they were able to relax somewhat.  
  
"Let's go in there", Kikyo pointed to one of the many shops.  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Too fancy for my liking, I'll be in the one across from it."  
  
There was actually nothing real fancy about the shop but it had 'expensive' written all over it and she didn't have a lot of money. Sighing, Kagome entered the small clothes store.  
  
"Can I help you", a male voice asked.  
  
Kagome turned around surprised to see Miroku there. "You work here???" She asked in disbelief.  
  
The boy shrugged. "It puts food on the table..So was there anything in particular you're looking for?"  
  
"I just need to get something for Inuyasha's party."  
  
Miroku gave a sly grin. "Then I have just the thing for you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, isn't that Uncle Miroku?"  
  
The boy's eyebrow twitched involuntarily. The reason as to why is younger sister called Miroku, uncle was still beyond him. Rin was pointing to a black haired boy in a girl's clothe store. Surely enough it was Miroku. The older boy sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Can we go in there", Rin asked.  
  
Nodding, Sesshomaru followed her in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome frowned as she double checked herself in the dressing room mirror. The shirt was rather tight. Make that very tight.  
  
"The skirt is rather fitted but it's the shirt I don't like, it's a little revealing!" Kagome yelled over to Miroku.  
  
"Well come out and let me see", he yelled back.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on Kag, I'm sure it's not that bad!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"If you don't come out I'll just use my key to get in there!"  
  
Huffing, Kagome came out of the stall.  
  
"Uncle Miroku", a little girl called.  
  
Both teenagers directed their attention towards the sudden outburst. Kagome turned three nice shades of red as she noticed who the little girl was accompanied by. Trying the handle of the dressing room, she realized she had left it locked.  
  
"Miroku-kun, can you unlock this; I'm ready to change back into my own clothes!" The request had come out more like a plea.  
  
Miroku frowned. "At least turn around at let me see what it looks like on you!"  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth. "I'll buy it! Just let me change back. You can check me out all you want at the party!"  
  
Sesshomaru watched on in amusement as Kagome did her best to hide herself from view. Miroku folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Quit being a baby Kag and turn around."  
  
Reluctantly she did as told. Miroku's jaw dropped to the ground while Sesshomaru's hungry eyes scanned Kagome from head to toe. She looked more than good. Miroku was brought back to the present by an approaching customer. Helping the young girl get something off one of the shelves, he left Sesshomaru with Kagome.  
  
Rin was off somewhere playing hide and seek in the clothes racks. Poor Kagome was still left with no key to open her dressing room door. Folding her arms, she looked to the other boy.  
  
"You can quit drooling now, fluffy."  
  
Brought out of his daze, Sesshomaru frowned.  
  
"I've noticed you put on some extra weight", he commented off-handedly.  
  
"I did not!" Kagome checked herself in one of the mirrors. She frowned as she heard him snicker. "That's not funny, Sesshomaru!"  
  
Deciding to ignore him, she tried the stall handle again. Giving up, she got on her hands and knees.  
  
"What are you doing, brat?" He asked somewhat curiously.  
  
Still ignoring him, Kagome crawled in between the space of the stall door. It was just tall enough for her to fit. The fact that she was wearing a skirt made no difference to her. Once inside she was able to change back into her own clothes. Finally out of the stall, she was greeted by a grinning Sesshomaru.  
  
'Okay, since when did fluffy grin?' Kagome sweat-dropped.  
  
Remembering what she had been wearing when she had so wisely got on her hands and knees made her blush furiously. Shoving past Sesshomaru, Kagome tossed the outfit back to Miroku.  
  
"I change my mind, I don't want it!" Storming away, she left.  
  
Raising a brow, Sesshomaru walked over to one of the counters.  
  
"I'll pay for the outfit", he stated calmly.  
  
Miroku smiled in that perverted way of his. "I don't think this one quite suits you, perhaps-"  
  
"Not for me you idiot." Sesshomaru cut him off with a growl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Kikyo left the shop with many bags in hand. The two girls beamed at Kagome.  
  
"Find anything yet?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I'm sure I'll find something lying around in my closet."  
  
Kikyo looked thoughtful all of a sudden. "Hey, isn't that Sesshomaru-san?" She pointed towards the white haired boy whom at a young girl trailing after him.  
  
Sango frowned. "Wasn't that a chic shop, he just walked out of?"  
  
Kagome grinned slyly.  
  
"Didn't you know? Sesshomaru-chan is a cross dresser!"  
  
The two girls face fault. "You're horrible Kag", Sango mumbled.  
  
"He's coming this way", Kikyo whispered.  
  
Sighing, Kagome turned around, coming face to face with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Aren't you done bugging me?"  
  
Frowning, he thrust the shopping bag into her hand. Kagome winced at his fast movements. This time Sesshomaru wasn't the only one to notice. Miroku whom was off work now, seen it as well. Furrowing his brows, he turned to the other boy in question.  
  
"I'm driving you home", Sesshomaru stated.  
  
He looked to Kagome's friends to see if they would argue with him about it. They didn't. Smiling, Kikyo and Sango waved good-bye to Kagome, obviously thinking that they were doing her a favor.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving."  
  
A/N- It seems that all my characters have problems with dressing rooms in my fics. Well this was all very interesting, I hadn't had planned to end the chapter like that. Well please review and tell me what you think of my fic so far.  
  
Ja ne for now. ^_^ 


	6. To be or Not to Be

A/N- I had no clue people are still reading this, that is why I stopped updating. I am so so SORRY. I have also been very busy not to mention very ill. Please accept my many apologies and this next chapter!!

Disclaimer- I am unfit to own such wonderful characters!

Just One of those Years

Chapter six-

To be or Not to Be

"Explain yourself, brat."

Kagome's eyes traveled to the back seat where Rin sat, motioning that this was not something to discuss in front of children. Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru opened the glove department. Taking out a CD player, he handed it to Rin.

"Now explain yourself."

Kagome crossed her arms. "There is nothing to explain, you're just overreacting."

Sesshomaru frowned as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Don't play games with me girl, I know when something is astray."

"Why don't you quit assuming something is wrong! And don't you dare demand that I explain myself! You are not in control of me! I swear you are just like HIM!" Kagome blew up, clearly angered with the way the conversation was going.

Sesshomaru was startled by the sudden outburst but easily brushed it aside. But what she said really did make him think. Was he truelly as controlling as she made it sound? Sighing he pulled into the driveway.

"Who am I so much alike?" Sesshomaru asked, remembering her earlier words.

"Just an old boyfriend." Kagome mumbled as she opened the car door. Slamming it shut, she stalked off to the front of the house. Sesshomaru looked over at his passenger self. 'Reminder to self: open door for Kagome less she brake it next time.'

Rin took off her headphones. "Was that your girlfriend, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No."

"Oh, well she left her shopping bag."

Sesshomaru directed his attention toward the neglected bag. Inside was the outfit Kagome had tried on earlier that day. "I can give it to her tomorrow, we have first hour together," he explained.

Nodding, Rin crawled into the front seat. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Put your seatbelt on."

Sighing, the little girl did as told. "I think you should," Rin mumbled.

Sesshomaru tried not to sound too curious. "Why is that?"

"Well because she is really pretty and you seem to like her an awful lot. And you've never bought a girl something before. You must like her!"

"She's just my partner in psychology, nothing more."

"Oh, okay."

Next Day

Kagome walked into first hour, clearly in a bad mood. The little talk she had with Sesshomaru the other day had still left her quite peeved. Kagome even made it a point to sit away from him as far as possible. Sesshomaru appeared to be unphased by all of this and carried out his usual morning routine without a disturbance.

"Those two have serious issues." Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief.

"I have a plan to get then together but we have to wait until the party." Kikyo said with a devilish grin.

"Thats not until another week. What makes you think the two wouldn't have killed each other by then?" Miroku asked with rasied brows.

"Because I believe fate is on my side this time," Kikyo answered back slyly.

"Just what do you have in mind?" Sango asked cautiously.

But before the group could hear the girl's reply, an announcer got on the intercom, instructing all teachers to turn their televisions to channel three.

"Oh great," Inuyasha grumbled.

On the screen was their English teacher.

"I don't believe this," Miroku exclaimed.

"I thought she was joking about showing the play," Sango replied.

From the other side of the room, Kagome slumped in her chair. This was so embarrassing! Sesshomaru on the other hand merely looked bored. But what he was really doing was plotting scandelous ways to get back at that stupid teacher. How dare he try and make a fool of this Sesshomaru.

the parts

Characters- Romeo-Sesshomaru, Juliet-Kagome, nurse-Sango, Paris-Koga, Rosaline-Hojo, Tybalt-Naraku, Mercutio-Miroku, Benvolio-Inuyasha.

the actual play

On the tv screen Mercutio could be seen groping Juliet's nurse. The nurse's face turned a bright red. "Take that you pig!" Mercutio fell to the floor after being hit with a medicine bottle. With starry eyes, Mercutio slantered towards Lady Juliet, his hands wandering a bit too low again. Taking bevolio's woodened sword, Lady Juliet knocked the hentai out cold.

Lovely Rosaline entered the scene. Looking ahead she failed to notice the body sprawled out acroos the ground. Rosaline tripped, bringing poor Benvolio down with her. "Get off me you clumsy moron!" Benvolio yelled out angrily.

Not being able to help themselves, Juliet and her nurse broke out into wild fits of laughter. "That is just to funny." Juliet choked out, tears coming to her eyes. The nurse nodded as she held her poor sides.

Romeo stood little ways to the side, looking on with sheer boredom. The English teacher was caught on tape trying to get the characters back in their places.

It wasn't until the scene of the kiss, that Kagome buried her beat red face in her slender hands. She just couldn't watch as Tybalt tripped Paris, causing him to bump into Lady Juliet. She fell forward bringing Romeo down with her, a small kiss landing on the tip of her nose. Feeling bad, Paris tried helping Juliet up, only to get punched in the face by none other than Romeo! Too shocked to move, Juliet just sat there speechless. That was just so unlike Romeo. Well to her it was anyways. Putting an arm around Juliet, Rosaline helped her up. "Are you okay?" She asked with a worried smile. Letting out a low growl, Romeo pushed Rosaline out of camera view and away from his precious Juliet. Running to the scene was the nurse with a worried expression. "Are you sure you are okay?" The nurse asked. Nodding Juliet, frowned as she turned around. Behind her was Mercutio. "You HENTAI!!!" The video ended with Romeo giving Rosaline a rather deadly death glare and then Juliet and her nurse stomping on Mercutio's head. "See if you try something like that again!" The nurse kept mumbling.

End of Video

To the gang's relief the school belle rang, signaling them to their next class. That had been a horrible experience.

"I don't think I'd ever want to go through that again." Inuyasha's face was tainted red.

"I'm gonna kill that stupid teacher!" Sango fumed outloud.

"Hey, where's Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

The small group turned around to see her and Sesshomaru argueing. The white haired boy kept trying to hand her a bag that she would not take. Finally she just took it and stomped off. Sesshomaru angrily stared off after her.

"Turning to Kikyo, Sango raised her eyebrows. "So what was that oh so brilliant plan to get those two together?"


	7. Nowhere to Hide

A/N- I'm finally updating again! Hope you guys like tihs next chapter.

Chapter seven-

It was finally Inuyasha's party. Kahome and Kikyo had gotten there early buy the place was already crowded.

"I thought you said it would only be a few close friends." Kagome yelled over the loud music.

Ignoring this statement, Kikyo dragged her through the crowds of people. Both on a determined search for Sango.

"I see her!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome looked all around but there were too many people. "Where?"

"I saw her go up the stairs! Come on lets go!" Kikyo led her up tyhe steps by her wrist.

Sighing, Kagome obediently followed. The two girls stopped at the second door. Kikyo knocked. The door opened to reveal Inuyasha...not Sango.

"Good! I need you two to help me find my hat!" Inuyasha puched the two girls into the room.

"There you are, Sango!" Kikyo exclaimed. Beside her were also Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"Enough chit chat guys, help me ifnd that hat!" Inuyasha impatiently started pulling random things from under his bed. A pair of boxers landed on Sesshomaru's head. Grunting, he tossed the offending material aside. He could only hope that those had been clean.

"Must you have this particular hat, Inuyasha?" The silver haired boy asked in annoyance.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "Yes! Now help me find it!"

Wanting to be useful, Kagome started searching in the closet. She turned to Inuyasha. "What color is it?"

the boy hesitated. "Umm...black and...blue."

"Oh." Kagome went back to her searching.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was amiss. Now that he thought about it, Inuyasha never did wear hats.

"What do you think you are doing!?" He heard Kagome yell.

Sesshomaru looke ober in her directon. He growled. Miroku was attached to the girl's thigh. Storming over there, he yanked the stupid boy to his feet. Before he could inflict the pain that was promised to come, Sesshomaru was shoved forward by two pairs of strong hands. Caught off gaurd, he fell foward; crashing into the closet. A small form was pushed in beside him and then everything went black. He could barely even see the wall in front of him.

"And you're going to stay in there until the two of you can finally get along!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the door. Pleased that all had gone according to plan, the rest of the gang went back to the part.

Growling in sheer annoyance, Sesshomaru raised his arm and pulled on the long cord that had been dangling above his head. The closed lightbulb flickered on, casting about it's faint glow.

Kagome sttod, facing the door, still in shock. "I-I can't believe they just did that." It had all been very unecpected.

Sesshomaru let out the breath of air he hadn't known he had been holding. "I can't either."

Kagome slid her back down against the wall into a sitting position. With nothing else to do, Sesshomaru followed suit.

"How long do you think they will keep us in here?" Kagome whispered.

"I have not idea...."

A/N- Okays, now I hoped you like it!

Sesshomaru- Thats all you're going to give them.

Me- smiles sheepishly Umm... yea.

Kagome- Cliffy!!

Inuyasha- I hate those.

Me- I love em!!!

Sesshomaru- You would, wouldn't you.

Me- Hehe, yeppers. y'all have to wait until the next chap to find out just what will be going on in that closet.

Sesshomaru-.......................

Inuyasha- Keh, get your head outta da gutters, this is a pg fic.

Kagome- blushes

Sesshomaru- Will I at least get to figure out whats wrong with Kagome.

Me- maybe.

Kagome- I'm not talking! sticks out her tongue nah neh

Me- Well please review if you want to find out what happens next. If I get enough reviews, I'll update since I already have the next chapter already figured out!

Sesshomaru- Yay!

everyone sweat drops

Inuyasha- Did he just say yay?

Kagome- Yea,..........I think he did.

Me- Scary...

Sesshomaru-.................


	8. Closet Boredom

A/N- Back again and with another chapter! Gots my own comp now, so it should be easier for me to update. Yay!

Disclaimer- If I owned the series, there'd be no viewers.

Chapter eight-

"Your turn," Sesshomaru remarked.

The two had been taking turns in asking each other questions while they sat in this ridiculously messy closet. The only rule was that you had to answer truthfully. Sesshomaru seemed to be fine with this rule up until now.

"Who was your first kiss?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Pass," he answered.

The raven haired girl frowned. They each were aloud three passes and it was only now that Sesshomaru had chosen to use one. Shrugging, she tried to think of something else to ask him. "Okay then, why do you hate me so much?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in response. "Hate you? I don't hate you."

"Oh," Kagome responded softly. "Your turn then."

Sesshomaru rested his head against the wall. They had been going back and fourth for quite a while now. Right when the raven haired girl had suggested the game, he had known instantly just what he wanted to ask her. But he waited. First he would allow her to trust him. Now he would ask.

"What happened to you?"

Kagome turned her head slightly to look at him. Her expression was of confusion. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Who hurt you Kagome?"

The girl turned away. "Pass."

Sesshomaru frowned. "You used up your last pass three questions ago and therefore am obligated to answer."

"I don't want to play this game anymore," Kagome replied.

"Thats fine because its not a game anymore. Now who hurt you Kagome?" He watched as she tried to scoocth away from him but the closet was too small. On closer inspection he saw that she was crying. In a way he felt respnsible. He put an arm around her.

She tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't let go. "He had pretended to care too." Kagome kept back a sob. "I trusted him...and then once we started dating he...changed." She fought back the urge to shed more tears. "Then one day he hit me."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Kagome. "I would never hit you," he whispered.

She started trembling in his hold. "After that he would always hurt me. Always leaving bruises. You're stupid and worthless, he would say. Nobody wants you."

Kagome suddenly went silent. She was trying not to cry again.

Sesshomaru ran a reassuring hand through her hair. "I would never do that." He whisperd. "Never." He felt bad for all the times he was ever mean to her. For all the times he had given her a hard time. "I'm so sorry Kagome."

For once the raven haired girl felt at ease and comforted. Her mind and heart both knew he was being sincere. Sesshomaru did care. He just always tried so hard not to show it. "Thankyou," she mumbled softly. With her head on his shoulder, she was comforable and ready for some sleep.

Sensing this, Sesshomaru allowed the girl to use him as a pillow. "Get some rest." With the way things looked, it would seem that the two were stuck here all night anyways.

"Good night, fluffy."

The silver haired boy smiled. "Good night, brat."

End of chapter.

A/N- Hoped you like and sorry if it was short. In the next chap see what happens when Kagome and Sesshomaru are finally allowed out of the closet.

Sango- Aww, that was cute.

Miroku- I'd like to get cute with you, Sango my dear.

Inuyasha- Please spare us all.

Me- he he, just two more chapters and I'm done with this fic.

Sesshomaru- This fic only goes up to chapter ten?

Me- You wanted more?

Kagome- Well duh.

Miroku- Umm...what does happen when Kag-chan and Sessho-sama get out of the closet?

Kagome and Sesshomaru- evil grins

Inuyasha- Should we be feeling scared right now?

Sango- Yea, I don't like that look.

Me- he he, be afraid, be very afraid.


	9. Whats with This?

A/N- Another chapter for all of those who reviewed.

Disclaimer- Own nothing otherwise Inuyasha would take place in a modern day highschool rather than feadul era Japan. My imagination is not as well as Rumiko Takahashi's.

Chapter nine-

Sesshomaru opened a sleepy eye. The warmth that had accompanied him through the night was no longer there. Kagome stood in front of him, fiddling with the lock of the door. The silver haired boy straightened up in his sitting position, the closet not big enough to allow both of them to stand at the same time.

"I think I almost got it," Kagome mumble to herself.

CLICK

The raven haired girl did the snoopy dance in celebration of opening the stubborn lock. If only she had taken into consideration the size of the closet she might have known that that wasn't the very best idea. And as Sesshomaru thought she would, the girl ended up tripping on one of Inuyasha's shirts and landing painfully on his stomache. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt the very air being knocked from him........must breath.

"Eep! Sorry Sess-chan!" Well.......at least it wasn't fluffy. Kagome jumped up and dusted herself off. Letting out a sigh of relief, she opened the closet door. They shielded their eyes as the morning light hit them. Being so long in that dull lighted closet can really mess with your eyes. The two groaned but at the same time welcomed the fresh air.

Gingerly, Kagome stepped from the closet, Sesshomaru in tow. The raven haired girl looked around the room. It looked the same as last night. "Funny how Inu didn't sleep in his own bed." she commented.

Sesshomaru stepped over the boxers that had hit him in the face before they had been shoved into that horrid closet. "He's probably down stairs, passed out."

So the two descended down the steps. Sesshomaru was right. Sleeping like a baby by the living room coffee table was none other than Inuyasha. But he was not the only one that had crashed there for the night. On the loveseat was Kikyou and across from her on the couch was Sango and Miroku. How kawaii.

Kagome had a silly smile gracing her lips. They did make such a cute couple.

Sesshomaru on the other hand surveyed the situation with some interest. A gleam came to his eyes as he pulled out a camera from no where and handed it to Kagome. "Hold on to this for now. I'll be right back."

"W-what, where are ya going."

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru grabbed his car keys and left the house. With nothing else to do Kagome went to go see what was left in the kitchen but not before taking a pic of the happy sleeping couple.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Sesshomaru returned with a white plastic bag in his hand.

Kagome raised a brow. A habit that had rubbed off from the silver haired boy himself. "Whats in da bag?"

Sesshomaru gave the girl one of his rare smirks. He pulled out four different colors of hair dye.

Her eyes widened. "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

He nodded his head. "I find it only fair that we pay them back for last night's little prank."

Kagome looked at the different hair dyes. "Interesting colors, that you have there."

"Well you can thank Rin for that."

Kagome raised her brow again. "Rin?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "She watches an american show called some stupid name I can't remember and the characters are these colors."

She looked at the colors again before her face brightened up. "Oh! Do you mean, Telly Tubbies?" (which I do not own either.)

Sesshomaru looked at her funny. "......................................."

Kagome sweat dropped. "He he, not that I've watched it before. My umm, brother used to."

Sesshomaru raised a brow but didn't bother saying anything. Instead he handed her two bottles of dye. "You get Sango and Kikyou. Leave the other two to me."

Nodding happily, the raven haired girl got to work. This would be so much fun!

Well the four must be very heavy sleepers for they slept throught the whole ordeal. Kagome got the camera out and started to take the pictures.

Sesshomaru stepped up beside her as she took the last picture. "We should leave before they wake up."

Kagome nodded her agreement. "No need to stay for the angry mob."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Swinging the camera back and forth by her side, Kagome followed him to his car. They left behing a red headed Inuyasha, a green headed Kikyou, a yellow headed Sango and a purple headed Miroku. Though the dye was temporary, it still wouldn't come out for at least a week.

Monday at School

Kagome entered her first hour with her usual smile on her face. As she walked down the isle to her seat, she couldn't help but stop dead in her tracks. Inuyasha and the rest sat at their desks with their lovely new hair colors. Sesshomaru sat off to the side, his head in his arms. The rest of his body was lightly shaking. Kagome giggled. The great Sesshomaru was actually laughing.

Kagome looked back to her friends. She hid another giggle. In return she got a sharp glare from each of them.

'Eep.' Scooting away from them she went to go sit by Sesshomaru. For her own safety.

Once the silver haired boy was sure he could regain his composure, he turned to Kagome. "You do realize they probably won't talk to you for at least two weeks."

The raven haired girl tilted her head to the side. "They can't be THAT angry."

Two weeks Later

Kagome tried to catch up with her friends as they left without her to the lunch room. For some odd reason, thier hair was still telly tubbie colors. Had Sesshomaru accidently gotten the permant dye? If he did, Kagome doubted he did it on accident.

"I can make it up to you," the raven haired girl pleaded.

Sango and Kikyou both turned around at the same time. And with a smile on thier face???

Kagome gulped.

Kikyou took a step forward. "Alright, we've finally decided how you can make it up to us." There was a pause. "Tonight, you have us sleep over and re-dye our hair." Another pause. "The original colors that is."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. So there was no revenge involved. That was good. "Okay, sure."

"We'll be at your house after school with the dye." Kikyou letted her know.

Nodding, Kagome walked with them to the cafeteria. It was good to have her friends back.

Sango and Kikyou showed up at her door with the hair dye and a little plastic bag. Kagome raised her brow at the suspicious looking bag but Kikyou had quickly stuffed it away in her backpack. They had better not be planning anything.

Sango put on a bright smile. "Okay Gome, time to take this color out!"

Kagome followed her two friends up the stair, still smiling a little. It was still rather funny to see them with green and yellow hair.

Kikyou and Sango sat on the floor as Kagome started putting the dye onto their colorful head.

The next Day

Kagome got up and stretched. She looked over to the other two girls whom were just getting up as well.

The raven haired girl yawned. "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Kikyou jumped up from where she had been sitting. "Just let me brush my teeth and change in there real quick!"

Nodding, she let the other girl go ahead first. When Kikyou came out she was holding that little white bag again.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Okay, whats in the bag?"

The other girl gave a look of innocence. "This bag?"

"Yes, that bag."

"Well my tooth brush of course. I don't like it sitting in my backpack with the rest of my stuff."

Kagome looked in the bag to see that it was just her tooth brush. Still, the bag had looked heavier yesterday. Or maybe she was just being paranoid. Shrugging, Kagome closed the bathroom door and got into the shower.

When she was done, she towel dryed her hair and then looked into the mirror. Her eyes widened as she did a double take. Her raven hair was now blue. She looked herself over again. It actually didn't look that bad. The now blue haired girl sighed.

"If you're gonna prank me, at least do it with a hair dye that doesn't suit my hair so well." Kagome hollared to them. When she got no reply, she merely shrugged. It wasn't until she reached for her clothes that she then realized that dying her hair blue was not the only thing they had done. The two girls had also replaced her clothes with different ones.

With her towel still wrapped around her, she left the bathroom and looked around her room. No Sango or Kikyou in sight. Crossing over towards the closet, she opened the doors. Her face dropped anime style. There were no clothes. They had stolen all of her clothes!!!!!!

Stomping back to the bathroom, she looked over the outfit that sat on the sink. It looked a lot like something Sesshomaru would wear. A button down white t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Beside this lay a bundle of bandages. Not a bra in sight. Sighing, Kagome wrapped the bandages over her chest. She would just have to be extremely flat today. Next she put on the clothes. With no time to blow dry her still damp hair, Kagome tied it back in a low ponytail.

She was still not sure as to what Sango and Kikyou would accomplish by all of this but they were so going to get it when she got to school.

End of Chapter

A/N- he he, hoped you liked this chapter. If I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chappie as well. Review and find out how the other students react to Kagome's new look! Theres chaos just waiting to happen.

Kagome- with angry eyes I get them good in the next chapter right?

Me- Umm, not exactly.

Sesshomaru- Just where are you going with?

Me- You'll just have to wait and see.

Sesshomaru- I want to know now.

Kagome- Yea, me too.

Me- No worries, I promise it will be well worth the wait.


	10. Kagikun?

A/N- Chapter nine would have already been updated by now but the server was not working. Which just stinks. So to keep me busy, I'm typing up chapter ten. Which will be posted right after nine. If the server allows me. But not until you all give some reviews!

Disclaimer- I only wish I owned the rather amusing and kawaii characters of Inuyasha.

Chapter Ten- Kagi-kun

Kagome walked through the hallway, trying her very best to ignore the rude stares and whispering of the other students. Did she really look that bad? She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sesshomaru. Going up to the silver haired boy, she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around. "I don't show new students around," he replied coldly.

Kagome placed her hands upon her hips. "Not funny Sess-chan"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably. His face was one of disbelief. He leaned in close to her with narrowed eyes. "What on earth happened to you?"

The blue haired girl crossed her arms with a huff. "It can't be that bad."

"Kagome- you look like a young guy."

Her eyes widened. "WHAT?" By now the whole student body was staring at them.

She scoffed at her fellow students before calming down. "Could you please tell me just what Sango and Kikyou would accomplish by making me look like a guy."

Sesshomaru leaned in closer to her, if that was possible. "Wait a sec. Are you wearing my clothes?"

Kagome's face reddened. "Umm- I d-dunno, you'd have to ask them!" She pointed to the other end of the hallway where Sango and Kikyou stood with Inuyasha and Miroku. She turned back to Sesshomaru but couldn't help but listen to the rumors that were already flying around the student body.

Yura and Kagura were giggling wildly as they whispered back and forth.

"That new guy is wearing Sesshio's clothes!" Yura all but squealed.

Kagura let out a girlish giggle. "No wonder he turned us both down! Sesshomaru is into guys!"

Yura frowned a little. "Its a shame too, they're both so hott."

Kagura nodded.

Kagome sweatdropped. This was ridiculous! Ewwww, and also sorta gross. They thought she was Sesshomaru's boyfriend! She looked to the silver haired boy to see if he was hearing the same thing she was. By the look on his face it would seem that he did. Oh great.

Sango sighed out of guilt. "Kagi is so going to kill us."

Kikyou nodded in agreement. She then turned to her boyfriend. "Now mind telling us just how you are getting revenge on Sesshomaru with Kagome dressed as a guy?"

Just then Miroku ran over to them. "You guys wouldn't believe the rumors that are going on!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest with a smug expression. "Oh I think I could."

Sango and Kikyou were still not getting it. "What rumors?" They asked in unison.

Miroku tried his hardest not to laugh. "Well the other students have the impression that our lil Kagi is his boyfriend."

"Is that the new guy's name?" A blonde hair girl asked from behind him.

Miroku didn't have time to respond. The blonde was already going around school, overjoyed at finding out the new boy's name.

Sango shook her head with silent laughter, her face slowly turning red. Kikyou started cracking up beside her as she leaned on the other girl for support.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his still red hair. "That'll teach Sesshomaru to ever try and pull another prank on me again."

Miroku smiled too. He had been waiting to get the silver haired boy back for his still purple hair. The two were not as fortunate as the girls whom had Kagome re-dye their hair for them. Miroku's smile faded. "Umm, Yasha?"

Inuyasha turned his friend. "What?"

Miroku pointed to an oncoming Kagome and Sesshomaru, both with a look to kill. Sango and Kikyou who had already noticed had long since run away. Not wanting to get pounded into the ground, the two boys ran away as well.

Kagome cursed silently as her friends ran off on them. Behind her, Sesshomaru let out a breath of air, obviously trying to calm himself. Kagome gave a shrug. "No worries, we'll get them later."

Sesshomaru nodded his response. "Lets just get to class."

Kagome walked beside him to history. When they got inside, Kagome was bombarded by countlesss female fans. This was just too embarrassing. After today she'd have to attend therapy. Sango and Kikyou were so dead!

A random girl with dark brown hair and violet colored eyes, handed her a big thing of flowers. "Welcome to our school Kagi-kun!"

Awkardly, Kagome took the floweres. Kagi-kun??? Not really knowing what to do with the flowers, she handed them to Sesshomaru who threw them across the room and into the garabage basket. The random fan girl ran away crying. Just peachy. The rest of the fan girls gasped as they started whispering among themselves. Something along the lines of Sesshomaru being a jealous boyfriend. This was going to be a long day.

At Lunch

Kagome sat with Sesshomaru at a table at the far end of the lunch room. Neither of them had still yet to see the other four troublemakers. She wondered where they were hiding. Just as she was about to get up and search the library, a guy came up and approached their table.

"Hey, I'm new here. Mind if I sit with you guys." He obvioulsy had not yet heard the rumors of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome looked up to the this new kid's face and gasped. "Akuma?"

The boy frowned. "Yea, how'd ya know my name." He sat down in front of her.

Kagome's whole body went rigid. "Well umm......you dated my friend Kagome."

Akuma's face lightened up. "Wow, do you know how she's doing?"

The blue haired girl frowned. "Last time I checked she was still scared of anyone who raised a hand to her."

The boy's smile faded. "Oh so you know about that."

Sesshomaru listened intently as the two talked.

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Course I do. You beat her some nights until she could barely move. You really hurt her. And not just physically."

Akuma stood back up. "Maybe it was best if I found another seat."

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was thinking at the time but he lunged at the boy before him, punching the little punk with all his might.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to crowd around the fight. Sesshomaru ignored them as he just kept punching Akuma. Kagome pushed through the crowd as she took a hold of Sesshomaru's arm.

"Please don't. It'll only make you just as bad as him."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment before lowering his fist. Getting up, he dusted himself off. His body still shook a little from the adrenaline that was still pumping through him. Never in his life had he felt so angry.

Kagome let go of his arm, allowing herself to shed the tears that she had tried so hard to hold back a moment ago.

Surprinsing everyone, including himself, Sesshomaru embraced her. At the same time the school belle rang, signaling that lunch was over. The students slowly started fileing out.

Inuyasha and the other three had seen the whole thing from afar. As the students pushed passed them to get to class, they watched the couple embraced. The silver haired boy turned sadly to his friends.

"Come on you guys lets go. Let them have their privacey."

The other three nodded solemnly as they followed Inuyasha out the cafeteria doors.

End of Chapter ten.

A/N- Yes, I am aware that this chapter is rather short but at least I updated quickly! Was just a little discouraged from the lack of reviews.


	11. Never Been Kissed

haraf 2005-01-21 10 Anonymous they are great except you could not of done such a harsh prank on Kagome(making her look like a boy). any way please continue! idea:next day kagome is back to normal and everybody for some strange reason forgets about kagome's strange apperance ever happening including(Sango,kikyou,miroku,and Inuyasha). the only person who remembers it is Kagome(she never mentions it). Italia Kendai

A/N- When I read this review, I wasn't quite sure on whether I should be amused or confused. I figured someone would eventually scold me for giving Kagome a mean ex-boyfriend or even argue that locking them in a closet together was unoriginal. But never did I once think a reader would take offense to her having to go to school as a guy. I re-read the chapter to see if I had in any way indicated that such a prank had humilated poor Kagome. I found none. If anything I feel bad for poor Sesshomaru. All those rumors going around about poor fluffy! I dunno but I'm curious as to what my other readers think. Was that too harsh of a prank on Kagome? Review and let me know.

Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha and characters this writing would be pointless.

Chapter eleven- Never Been Kissed

Sesshomaru released Kagome from his arms. Her head was beant downward and tears were still streaming down her face. His eyes still couldn't help but roam over her boyish attire. And then he remembered something. Something that could have saved him from all those rumors. How stupid could he be. Reaching down into his backpack he pulled out a plastic bag. It was the outfit he had bought at the mall for her. Perhaps now she would finally except it.

He handed the clothes to her. "You might want to change into those."

Kagome let out a small smile and took the bag from him. "Thanks. It would be nice to wear something more feminine, though I have to admit that the clothes I have on now are pretty comfy." Returning back to her happy self, she directed a wink toward the silver haired boy.

He let out a sigh of relief. It was good to see her smiling again. "Suit yourself but don't come running to me when your female fanclub surrounds you again."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched a little. "Point taken." Giggling a little she headed out of the cafeteria with Sesshomaru. "Oh and thanks for what you did back there."

Sesshomaru had the faintest of blushes upon his usual stoic face. "To be honest, I had no idea just what had come over me."

Kagome smiled. "Its natural for friends to be protective over eachother."

Sesshomaru smiled back. A rather rare thing to see. "Yes, I guess you're right."

"I'm gonna go change in the girl's bathroom but I'll just be a second." Kagome told him. She saw him nod before she entered the girl's bathroom. Kagome looked down into the bag. She still thought the outfit was too tight and the skirt too short. It was either this or boy clothes. Perhaps she could mix and match a little?

Kagome removed the bandages and stuck on the tanktop. Over that she put on the button down shirt. Next she put on the skirt. It was a little too short but she'd live. With her hair finally dried, she took out her ponytail. Her blue hair fell down freely, framing her face. She did a double check in the mirror. Not bad. Putting the pair of pants in the bag, she left the girl's bathroom.

Sesshomaru stood leaning against one of the lockers, waiting for her. He looked up at her and his breath got caught in his throat.

Kagome did a little twirl in front of him. "So, what do you think?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded a response. He wasn't about to tell her what he was really thinking. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to get some words out of his mouth. In all honesty he hadn't expected her to look THAT great and his button down shirt on her was a great compliment to the rest of her outfit.

The two walked towards class in a comforable silence. When they entered the classroom, their psychology teacher frowned at them a little.

"You're fifteen minutes late to class." He said, stating the obvious. "Thats a detention for both of you."

Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to him, he was too busy glaring at any guy that dared to gawk at Kagome. Which was pretty much every guy in the classroom. But in seeing that she was apparently Sesshomaru's they all went back to their work. Or at least pretended to anyways.

Kagome sat in her seat, seeming to really not notice any of this. Ah, the blissful state of obliviation. Sesshomaru took the seat next to her's. He mentally dared anyone to even try and look their way.

Nobody did.

Sesshomaru walked into Ms.Kadae's room for detention. Kagome was the only person there. It would seem that they were the only two that weren't able to stay out of trouble today. The silver haired boy saw this as an advantage. He had waiting to do something ever since he had been stuck in that closet with Kagome. And now would be the perfect time to do it. Sesshomaru went over to Kagome's desk and sat on top of it.

Kagome looke up at him, raising her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. "Remember when we played that game of truth?"

Kagome nodde her head. "Yeah, when we were stuck in that closet. How could I forget?"

He looked down at her. A new emotion passed over his face that Kagome had a hard time reading. He leaned in a little towards her. "You wanted to know who my first kiss was?'"

Kagome nodded slowly, wondering just where he was going with this.

Sesshomaru leaned in even closer. "Well Kagome. I've never been kissed before." He brushed his lips gently against her's. When he pulled away, he could clearly see the blush that had taken over the blue haired girl's face.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when his mouth was upon her's again. This time his tongue entered her mouth and the kiss turned passionate.

"This is DETENTION!!!!!!!! Not some MAKE-OUT SESSION!!!!!!!!!!" A hoarse voice yelled out from behind them.

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath as he turned around to find the last person he expected to be yelling at them. Or even awake for that matter.

Ms.Kadae stood behing them with her hands upon her hips. "Detention is over anyways. You troublemakes can go now."

Kagome's eyes widened. She looked at the teacher as if seeing a ghost. Since when did she get up?! Well at least she knew the old woman wasn't truelly dead or something. She had secretly thought so ever since her first day when Inuyasha had mentioned that she never woke up.

Sesshomaru merely looked pissed. A perfectly good moment ruined by a teacher who supposedly never woke up until now. Just what was the chances of such happening? An odd coincidence as he saw it.

Finally done gawking at the apparently undead teacher, Kagome rushed out of the classroom. Sesshomaru gave one last weary look at the old hag before leaving detention as well.

He let out a sigh but then smiled. 'Tomorrow,' he told himself. 'Tomorrow.'

End of Chapter Eleven.

A/N- Next chapter will be my last and then this ficcy will be finished!!!!!!!! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't update until I reach 100 reviews! Its been my goal for this fic and next chappy is my final!

Inuyasha- Keh, who would want to review this peice of krap?

Me-Feh, you're just upset cuz you don't get Kagome!

Inuyasha- Darn right I am!!!

Sango- I wanna finds out what happens next.

Sesshomaru- As do I.

Kagome- Me too!

Me- Then review!

Inuyasha- NOBODY LISTEN TO THEM! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WITH KAGOME!

Me- Don't be such a baby.

Inuyasha- feh.


	12. Bringing Home a Girl

A/N- I would have posted this chapter a whole lot sooner but something incredibly stupid has happened. All my files and documents had been accidently erased by your's truelly. I really am a moron. I had this chapter all typed up and simply loved the outcome. I only remember half of what I wrote so this last chapter may very well turn out to be krap. All so depressing that it is. But even more depressing is the fact that all of you are highly likely to skip over this author note and not see that I do have a good excuse for not being a fast updater this time and you'll also wonder why my last chapter wasn't that great. You'll hate me, I know it. ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer- I'm not creative enough to own Inuyasha. No one can outdo the great Rumiko Takahashi. NO ONE!

THE LAST CHAPTER

Bringing a Girl Home

Sesshomaru groaned for what was probably the 50th time that day. Behind him, his mother was jumping up and down like a little school girl.

"My son has finally found a girl! I'm so happy!"

His left eye starting to twitch, he turned towards the hyper woman. "Must you make such a big deal out of something so trivial?"

She stopped her bouncing to look at him with wide eyes. "Trivial? You never in your life shown interest in the opposite sex, I was beginning to think my Sesshomaru was gay!"

The silver haired boy sweat-dropped. This all could only end badly.

His mother suddenly narrowed her eyes at him. Nope, defiantly not good. He took a cautious step backwards.

"You're no longer hiding this girl from me." Abruptly, his mother started pushing him towards the front door. "You're going to go out to get her and I'm not letting you back in this house unless she is accompanying you." With that said, she pushed her son out the door.

Sesshomaru stood in front of his house, for a brief moment of shock. He had certainly not expected that.

Inside, his mother ran towards the living room. There she grabbed the phone book. "Higurashi……Higurashi…."

x-x-

Kagome fumbled with her jeans button. Stupid thing had to be so darn stubborn and not button. How very annoying. The raven haired girl gave a yelp as she toppled over her pjs as they lay there innocently on the floor. Kami seemed to be against her today. Would anything work out her way?

Straightening up she glanced briefly at her reflection. Without much thought, her hand instantly came up to brush against her lips. A mental image of her first kiss replayed in her mind, causing the poor girl to blush what would seem an unhealthy shade of red. Why had he did that? Or better yet, why had she let him?

"KAGOME, COME DOWN HERE. YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

At the last minute, she ran a brush through her hair and descended down the hallway steps. Kagome walked into the living room to be greeted by the last person she expected to see. Sesshomaru stood there emotionless as ever, Ms.Higurashi by his side.

"Sesshomaru?" On its own accord, Kagome's hand shot back up to gently touch where his lips had been upon her. Their first kiss.

Seeing this, the silver haired boy couldn't help but hold a rather smug smirk.

Noticing this, Kagome narrowed her eyes over at him. Oh how she would like to slap that smugness from his face.

Ms.Higurashi beamed at her daughter. "You have been invited to the Taishos for dinner. Isn't that nice?"

Kagome wanted to respond, 'No mom, that isn't nice. I don't want to have dinner with this over smug jerk.' But she held her tongue and instead smiled. The same smile she normally gave Sesshomaru when plotting against him.

The silver haired boy took notice of this and instantly his smugness was replaced with something very close to fear. He shuddered. One could only imagine what the raven haired girl was planning. Though he was beginning to think that now the smile was more for show. She just wanted him to think he was in for trouble. Or she really was planning something and he better watch his back this time. Just peachy.

Kagome looked at her mother, avoiding the other boy's gaze. "What time for dinner?"

Ms.Higurashi smiled. "Actually you'll be going over there now. That way you can hang out with your friend."

Kagome blinked somewhat owlishly. "This very minute?"

Her mother nodded. "Now out with you two." She gently shoved them out the door.

When the door slammed shut after them, Sesshomaru got the sudden feeling of déjà vu. Had this not happen to him, earlier this morning? He narrowed his eyes. Somehow he figured his mother had something to do with Ms.Higurashi's eagerness in sending them back off. Who else was in on this?

As if things couldn't get any worse, Kagome and Sesshomaru got back to his house to find Inuyasha helping out in the kitchen.

"And what are you doing here?"

The other silver haired boy looked up from what he was doing. "Your mom called and asked if I could help with dinner."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, something he did often. "I could have easily helped her out."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You have to keep your guest entertained." He directed a wink at the blushing Kagome.

"Any other surprises I should be aware of?" Sesshomaru asked in mild annoyance.

Inuyasha appeared to be in deep thought. Then he looked back over at the two. "Maaaaybe."

Sesshomaru's eye begin to twitch out of annoyance again. "Then pray, do tell."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know a thing."

It was Kagome's turn to get annoyed. She narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Just what is going on here?"

Inuyasha ignored the question and went back to business.

Huffing a little, the raven haired girl went into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Sesshomaru stared down at her. "It would seem you have easily made yourself at home."

She stifled a yawn. "Leave me alone. I'm still tired."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "Its afternoon."

Kagome frowned. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't get much sleep."

Sesshomaru took a seat beside her, his shoulder brushing up against her own. "It would appear that our mothers have taken our relationship in their hands. Mine always did like playing matchmaker."

Kagome merely yawned again.

Sighing, he put his arm around her shoulder. "Sleep. You could use the nap."

Nodding, she placed her head on his chest and had soon dozed off.

When he was sure that she was in la la land, he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead before closing his own eyes.

From the door way, his mother watched with a smile. She looked down at her daughter. "Aren't they just cute?"

Rin nodded in response. "I knew Sesshio would choose her for a girl friend."

xx-

Kagome opened a sleepy eye. Then the other. She blinked a couple of times. This wasn't her room………..

From beneath her somebody groaned. Her eyes widened, slowly falling upon Sesshomaru whom blinked back at her. She blushed, realizing that she had managed to cuddle up into his lap while they slept. Little did she really know that it was actually him who had pulled her there.

That smug smirk was suddenly back in place. "Enjoying yourself, brat?"

Kagome let out an indignant snort. "Don't flatter yourself, fluffy."

Sesshomaru suddenly frowned. "It's really quiet…too quiet." He stood up, causing the girl on his lap to topple to the floor. From where he stood he could hear the raven haired girl mumble a few curses, all of which were directed at him. Other than that, the house remained silent.

Curiously, the silver haired boy made his way towards the kitchen. A reluctant Kagome was in tow. She too wanted to know just what was going on here.

When they got to the kitchen, he could hear her gasp from behind him. In the middle of the room was a table with candle light. Sesshomaru's mother had laid out the best plates and silverware.

Kagome took a step forward, examining one of the dishes. "It looks like Inuyasha made us some ramen." She giggles as she picked up a little piece of paper she had just noticed. "And it says that dessert is in the fridge."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, his silver tresses falling gently across his shoulder. "And what do you propose we do about all of this?"

Kagome shrugged. "Enjoy it, I guess."

xx-

Ms.Higurashi took a sip of her tea as she glanced over at Sesshomaru's mother. "Do you think all of this will work?"

The other woman grinned slyly. "Come on, its fool proof. They're all alone with a candle lit dinner…."

Ms.Higurashi frowned. "Should we worry?"

The other mother laughed. "I can assure you that my Sesshomaru is a complete gentleman."

xx-

Kagome plopped back down on the couch with a content sigh. "That was good," she murmured. The raven haired girl gave a small 'eep' as she was suddenly pulled into Sesshomaru's lap.

"What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru turned the girl around so she was straddling his waist. "Finishing what we started in detention."

Kagome was about to respond to this when she felt the other boy's gentle lips upon her own. A warmth begin to spread through her body and she found herself kissing him back.

Sesshomaru pulled away a little as he looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

Kagome smiled against his lips. "I love you too." Not waiting for him to respond she leaned in for another kiss.

Both of them in complete bliss.

THE END

A/N- Well that's it. Hope you folks enjoyed the fic. If I get enough reviews I'll make an epilogue. And whether or not Sesshomaru and Kagome do anything in this last chapter is completely up to your imagination. ;) I like leaving teasers.


End file.
